Done list
"Applications" Done Chuck Norris (VS Battles Wiki) Done Broly (Composite) Done Anna Gella (JBW Version) Done Bass.EXE (Amplified) Done Breadverse Training Planet Done Baileunderverse Done Copetanverse Done Akuma Done Breadverse Championship Done Akira Toriyama Done Colorverse Done C Done BD Arena Done Atricle u can edit Done CAN YOU FEEL THAT?... Done Character Tiering Done Comic Book Pecking Order Done Cardinal Vision Done Butterverse Done Cartoon Fight Club Done Battle Jokes Z Done Apollo Creed (Breadverse Unlimited) Done Animal Soccer World Done 7 GRAND DAD Done A Console from the Future Done A character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease Done 3 Eyed Blue Luigi Done AAA Done Absolon Done Alphabet Man Done And Another Goku Done And Diarrhea Joke Foot Done Annoying Orange Done Anybody Done Arceus (Exaggerated and Wanked) Done Asgore Dreemurr (Genocide) Done Archie Sonic (Wanked) Done Armstrong the Super-Buff Sandbag Done Asiatic Lion with SCP-682's Powers Done Asriel (nightmare incarnate) Done Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated) Done Baker (Cookie Clicker) Done Astro Boy (Screwattack) Done Attack Doge (ROBLOX) Done Cube (Truly) Done DIO Brando Done Cthulhu (Cthulhu Saves the World) VS Battle Wiki Done Baragon (Dragon Ball) Done Bat Coon Done Batman (Outlier Edition) Done Beez Done Big Fat Meanie Done Bill Cipher (Downplayed) Done Bengal Tiger with Pre-Crisis Superman's Stats Done Beerus (Cartoon Fight Club) Done Batgod Done Bill Cipher (Exaggerated) Done Bread's Unnamed Ancestor Done Bread's Unnamed Guards Done Broku Done Brolypotence Done Bulma (Outlier Edition) Done Brotama Done Bruce Lee Done Buuhan (Wanked) Done Cater456WAT Done Cater546WAT Done Caveman Spongebob Done Chocolate Fish Dog Done Asriel Dreemurr with Discord's Stats Done Automatic Ketchup Robot Done Bad Luck Brian Done Ball Pit Done Barack Obama (Inkagames) Done Charizard with Super Perfect Cell's Stats Done Cheater(CS: GO) Done Chicago weather Done Chocolate25 Done Chris Redfield (UMvC3) Done Christopher O'Neill Done Chuck E. Cheese (Youtube Poop World) Done Chuck Norris Done Cirno Done Clippy Done Coconut Fred(Evil God) Done Comic Sans Done Common Mainstream Kid Done Completely Harmless Little Black Hole Done Cool Cat Done Cool Guy Done Cooler (Nucleus) Done Cosmic Armor Superman (Downplayed) Done Crazy Frog Done Bootleg Link (Zelda Fen Ying Dao) Done Bec Noir (Amplified) Done Black Done Brett from Canada Done BruceTheBatman Done Bundt (Non-Downplayed) Done Butch DeLoria Done Carrot Done Chair Done Chair-Sama Done Chin Done Chin (Hong Kong 97) Done Chin Chin Done Chuck Norris (WEEGEEPEDIA) Done Composite Murderer Done CrapCom Done DIO The Roadroller Done DT's Group Done DIO Brando (Caterversed) Done DIO Brando (Breadverse Unlimited) Done Cthulhu (Cthulhu Saves the World) Done Croakey Springfrog DoneCrazy Catastrophe Done Crazed Amy Rose(Amy Revenge/Youtube) Done Crawdad Done CrappyPasta Done Covenant Ship (Downplayed) Done Birdo the Turdo Done Black & Blue/White & Gold Dress Done Billy Mays Done Bill Cipher (Pre-Nerf) Done Black €⁄€ockooz Done Bigmac Done Bo Dallas Done Charlie Charlie Challenge Done Big Rig Done Boo Done Big Bear Sparrow Done Bold font Done Best Hercules Done Boros (Time Breaker) Done Ben Singer Done Beerus (Hakai Edition) Done Brandon Rogers Done Chaning Tatum Done Chin (Hong Kong '97) Done Chokeorita Done Chuck Norris (Downplayed) Done Chuck Testa Done 007Goldeneye Done Asgore with Doomsday's Stats Done Asriel Dreemurr (Cartoon Fight Club) Done Asriel Meemurr Done Ben Signer Done Courage Wolf Done Cory the Anime Lord Done Brett Favre Done Coolroach Done Computer-Breaking Emojis Done Broly (Victory Mission Manga) Done Commander Kobe Done Burgerpants Done Clarence Done Cj Done Captain Falcon Done Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream Done Cardboard Cutout of Michael Rosen's Face Done CATS Done Buggy D. Clown Done Brother Nero Done Christopher Robin (Winnie The Pooh's Home Run Derby) Done Clubber Lang (DBZ Training) Done Carlton (Breadverse) Done Copeten Done CaptainFalcon64 Done Cornkyoin Noriaki Done Big Smoke Done Binary Mary Done Biris Done Baby(Tomodachi Life) Done Bird Jesus Done Ball Done Batman (Exaggerated) Done Claire Farron Done Collar Done BrokenLord Done ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Done 90s Power Rangers Done 99 Done A Sponge Done ATV Done A Completely Normal Mailbox Done All Powerful Dude Done Apples (Composite) Done Aquamarine Done Angry Video Game Nerd Done Aquaman (Superfriends) Done Antoine Daniel Done Ben Carson Done Cloud Strife (Screwattack) Done Big Johnny Done Bolbi Stroganovsky Done Bigley Done Bill Trinen Done Claus (Pikart Version) Done Copetan Done Ainsley Harriot Done Conksuck Boots Done Absolute Prep Tiem Batman (G-Boy9000's Fanboy Realities) Done Composite Mega Man (Failed Reality) Done Aizen's Tea Done Accelerator Done Know Called Accelerator (Wanked) All-Might (Wanked) Done Alter Amiba Done Angry React Face Done Ant the Mothman the Black the Nuclear Muscles the Man the Legend the Shitposter the Terminator the Meanie Done Andrio Done Bae Done Ballos Done Armpit Miko Done Bomberman (Screwattack) Done Banana George (LBMPA) Done Bo Jackson (Tecmo Bowl) Done Captain America (Wanked) Done Busto 2.0 Done Barry Bee Benson Done Bonzi Buddy Done Cirno (The Absolute Strongest) Done 1000 Degree Knife Done Awkward Guy Done Anime Logic Done AkuAkuAkuma Done Abyssischer Wolf of the Mad Done ALEX TERRIBLE Done Aquaman (Super Friends) Done Bhava-agra as Seen Through a Child's Mind Done Black MIDI Army Done Brock Lesnar Done Bold And Brash Done Apollo Creed (DBZ Training) Done 543084 287902 034787 623400 527233 469834 534870 234899 872312 754123 908723 48475 Done 4th Dimensional Brian & Stewie Done Aimenaltair Done Alan Done Booty O's Done Adam Conover (Accurate) Done Another Dang Table Done ArbitraryNumbers Done AK Ihsan Khan Done A Chair Done AWikiaContributor007 Done Br0k4nness the wiki manipulator Done Advertisement-Mail Done Another Table Done Box of Scraps Done Ataberksins Done Colossal Quote Done Applejack ( DBZ X MLP Crossover ) Done Canned Bread Done BEAUTIFUL WONAN Done Chin Chin (AN's Filthy Frank Verse) Done Copetwo Done Bob (Breadverse Unlimited) Done BreadsAltAccount Done ... Done Cosmic Armor Superman (Amplified) Done Breadverse Soldier Done Aaron Done Breadverse Citizens Done Ainsley Harriot (Breadverse Unlimited) Done Another Freaking Goku Done Broken Manipulation Done Barack Obama Done Ansem (Exaggerated) Done Arthur Read (Arbitraryverse) Done Art Monsters Done Captain Falcon's Hands Done ALLAHU AKBAR Button (Breadverse Unlimited) Done Evil Bread Done